What could of been Will be
by Team Damon Mom
Summary: What if before Terry there was Avery.


Ok SO I am not just a Vampire Diaries fan I am also a huge Glee fan. I Love Will Shuester and the thought of him having a past. I own nothing just the story and since this is my own words (Not always the greatest LOL) and thoughts here is a little back story. Emma, Will ,Terry and Avery (My own character) all went to school together and they were all friends growing up.

Will came walking down the hall when he saw Emma hugging a young girl. She had to of been pretty important for Emma to be touching someone without worrying about germs.

Emma spotted him over the girls shoulder.

"Will! Look who is back!" Emma shouted in excitement.

The girl turned around and Will's breath caught in his throat. It couldn't be. Avery?

"Oh My God Avery?!" Will scooped her up in his arms and spun her.

"It is good to see you too Will." She hugged him and laughed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked setting her on the ground.

"Avery is filling in for Mrs. Jacob's while she is out on maternity leave." Emma gushed.

"I'm filling in for 2 months. Today is..well was my first day and I think it went well." She smiled.

"Oh, Avery I had the best talk with your son today. It was so awesome to see him again! He is so tall. He says that all his friends thought you were his sister." Emma laughed.

"Speaking of my son, I really need to go before he leaves without me. It was so good to see you again Will. Emma we must do dinner some night." Avery picked up her back and waved them a goodbye.

Will turned to Emma. "When did she get back in town?"

"A few weeks ago. She is staying in that horrible motel just outside of town."

"It would have been nice to know she would be teaching here. She just left 17 years ago and never came back." He stated, anger clear in his voice.

"Her parents told you why she had to leave, Will." Emma sighed.

Yeah, She was sick and had to go away for some kind of treatment." He stared at her. "But, she never came back nor did she ever contact her boyfriend again! And now 17 years later here she is looking all beautiful and with a kid!"

"You were with Terry and she didn't want to mess anything up for you both." Emma explained, or tried to.

"That is bull!" He shook his head. "SO she is teaching here and has a kid that is going to this school too?"

"No TJ goes to Dalton. She didn't want it to be weird."

"For her? Why?"

"For um, TJ. What kid wants there mother to be teaching at their school."

Will watched as she became nervous. Why had she gotten all weird?

"Well I have got to go. Carl is picking me up soon. I will see you tomorrow Will." She smiled and booked it down the hall as fast as her heals would allow.

Will had a feeling he was missing something but shook it from his thoughts and headed out to his car.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa

"TJ come on. Turn around and come back and get me." Avery yelled into her cell phone. "You are so getting your car privileges taken away!"

"Avery?"

"Oh hi Will." She smiled. "TJ no!...you will come and get me now."

"I could drive you home." He offered.

"Thank you Will that is very nice….No Thomas John Sh…." She stopped. "DO NOT HANG UP ON ME!"

She pulled the phone from her ear and stared at it.

"He hung up?"

"Damn teenagers!" She hissed.

"Come on I'll give you a ride home." He chuckled.

"That is really nice of you Will. But I don't want to inconvenience you or make you have to go out of your way."

"You're not." He smiled.

As they climbed into his car a million questions ran through his head.

Avery sighed as they drove. "It is so weird being here. Nothing has changed."

"Is that bad?" He asked.

"No." She turned to him with a smile. "It feels like home."

She took off her glass and threw them in her bag then reached up and undid the bun in her hair.

Will watched as her hair cascaded around her.

"God playing the teacher roll is going to kill me." She sighed running her hands threw her long wavy hair.

"Roll?"

"Yes I play a roll when I am teaching." She turned to him.

Will tried not to gasp as he was taken by her beauty. She had always been pretty but 17 years had agreed with her. She didn't look a day over 20.

"Those glasses are not real and I hate wearing my hair up. But kids tend not to take you seriously if you look like a student." She sighed. "SO I play a part every day."

He looked away from her. His heart pounding in his ears. They fell into an awkward silence. Tension was so think it could have been cut with a knife.

"I'm sorry about Terry." Avery finally said.

"It was for the best." Was al he said.

The drive seamed longer than it was. When they finally pulled up to the motel Avery rolled the window down and yelled. "Thomas!"

She was out of the car before Will had even fully stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?!" She demanded.

Will had to laugh to himself. Tiny Avery was in the boy's face and he towered over her.

"I have basketball practice and then practice with the Warblers." Will heard him reply.

Avery sighed and reached into her pocket. "I'm still mad at you, but go and be home right after! Here is $20 for something to eat." She said handing him the money.

"Thanks mom, but what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I'm taking the car and the last of your cash. We don't have any food inside." He looked concerned.

"Well if you didn't eat everything in sight we would have food. I'll be fine. I'll go shopping…."

"We could go grab a bite and catch up." Will cut in.

TJ turned to Will and will got his first good look at her son. He gasped as he was looking right into his own face.

"TJ, you'd better go before your late. "Avery hurried him to the car.

"OK I'll be home no later than 9." He gave will one last glance before climbing into the car and pulling away.

"Thanks for the offer Will but I have a bunch of papers to go over for Jazz band tomorrow. SO I'll take a rain check. And before Will could open his mouth she was sprinting across the parking lot and into her hotel room.

He could only sit in his car in shock.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa

Avery slammed the door to the small hotel room. Her breathing heavy. She slid down the door. He was never supposed to meet TJ. That was the whole reason she had enrolled him in Dalton. But now it was all blown to hell. It Blew up in her face.


End file.
